


Bring Them Back

by Celandine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nikabrik wants is to destroy the Telmarines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Them Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realpestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Realpestilence).



With scant reverence, Nikabrik eyed the object that the Hag had laid before him. "Are you _certain_ this will work?" he asked, the skepticism heavy in his voice. "It doesn't seem like enough to me."

The Werewolf growled at him, but the Hag only cackled. "It will work, never fear. However little of the physical survives, as long as there is some fragment, we'll see to it that the witch returns. Even a finger bone like this is enough."

"And she will have all the power she ever did?"

"More," the Hag assured him. "Death brings its own power as well."

"But we will require payment," the Werewolf snarled. " _Before_ the spell is cast."

"I understand," said Nikabrik.

Had that not been the case, he would have told the two to go ahead with their spell right then, regardless of what the stripling and so-called king Caspian might think. Unfortunately Nikabrik had but little gold of his own. Nor did Caspian, really, but the Hag might be willing to bargain with him over the terms of payment, though plainly she would not do so for Nikabrik himself.

"We shall see if our young king can be persuaded to act in his own best interest," said Nikabrik grimly.

If that wretched horn had not summoned Aslan -- and it certainly seemed as if the call had gone unanswered -- then it was time, more than time, to seek power somewhere else. The destruction of the cursed Telmarines was the beacon that lured Nikabrik onward.

**Author's Note:**

> For realpestilence, who wanted Nikabrik, reverence.


End file.
